1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for recording and reproducing a moving image, and a recording medium in which a program for executing the methods is recorded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Imaging apparatuses, such as video cameras or camcorders, in which a moving image can be recorded, perform image processing (e.g., development processing) on a signal output from each pixel of an imaging device, such as a charge coupled device (CCD), and then, perform compression processing, such as MPEG-2 or Motion JPEG, etc., to record image data on a recording medium, such as a flash memory, a hard disc drive (HDD), or a digital versatile disc (DVD). The image processing includes, for example, white balance control and exposure control. In addition, imaging apparatuses capable of imaging a moving image include an imaging apparatus for imaging a moving image at higher speed than a frame rate according to TV standards. When a moving image recorded by the imaging apparatus is reproduced on a conventional display device, the moving image can be displayed by selecting a frame rate suitable for the conventional display device.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2001-103356 discloses a technology in which an imaging apparatus images a moving image at a high speed and simultaneously, a display unit outputs only an image that coincides with a synchronization signal generated at a predetermined period, so that an image apparatus that can display a moving image on a conventional display device is constituted. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2002-320203 discloses a technology for recording time information in one frame unit when an imaging operation is performed by changing the frame rate of a moving image.
Conventionally, as compression processing is performed after image processing is performed, the quality for recording and reproducing an image is lowered as compared to data before compression processing is performed. Thus, in imaging apparatuses, such as a digital camera for recording a still image, compression processing is not performed, and a signal output from an imaging device is directly recorded in its raw format. However, in imaging apparatuses, such as a camcorder for recording a moving picture, a signal is recorded in its raw format and the amount of processing on images increases. Thus, the signal is stored in a reduced image, and the reduced image is usually used during a development operation of the imaging apparatus or during reproduction by the imaging apparatus.
When raw image data is recorded as data of a moving image, development processing is required to reproduce the raw image data. However, when higher speed imaging, as compared to a usual case, is performed, when all frames are developed, the amount of processing becomes enormous. In addition, when audio data is recorded at a frame rate corresponding to high-speed imaging and is reproduced at a frame rate corresponding to reproduction, the audio data is reproduced at a conventional reproduction frame rate due to frame blur, and as a result, all of the audio data are not read and voice is divided into parts.